Demons in my view
by XxBumKeyRenxX
Summary: the degrassi cast recieves an exciting letter from The Ready Sets, lead singer, jordan witzigreuter, to film in his music video. oh! in a haunted house of course... first storie please review more to come!:
1. the letter

(Just a little header, DEGRASSI: jhamil= Dave, Annie= Fiona, Eli=Munro, Alli=Melinda, Clare=Aislinn, Holly j=Charlotte, sav=Raymond, Bianca=Alicia,

Owen=Daniel, Fitz=James, Adam=Jody .T, drew=Luke, Mr. Simpson= Stephen. TRS: Jordan witzigreuter, Andy, Keegan, Travis, Jason, matt).

After the last episode, Drop the world part.2, Aislinn hade to break away from Clare, as for Munro how was still in his hospital gown, went to go change. "We made it!" Melinda said hugging Aislinn. "Yeah, well on to the next one right?" Aislinn said. "Right!" Melinda said.

AISLINN'S P.O.V.

"I wished Melinda would open her eyes and see that I'm already missing the kisses me and Munro had!" I thought. "Hey there's my favorite heartbreaker!"  
>Munro said grabbing my waist and spinning me around. "Let me go! And ha-ha very funny!" I said holding back the blushes. "Well ill leave you two to it then…"<p>

Melinda said walking away. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity even though, she was very brilliant at leaving us alone. "Listen up guys!" Stephen said holding up a piece of paper.

"Big news! It reads, hey guys! You all are invited for a video shoot at a haunted house for the music video, "Ghost Of los Angeles" from my band, The Ready Set. Contact us, at our website. From the leader of the band, Jordan Witzigreuter.

I fainted, but Munro caught me before I fell to my feet. "The ready set? Oh wow! A gay emo band right?" Daniel said.

"Daniel I will and can give your  
>character to someone else or just wont let you be on TV Your choice." After that, Daniel didn't say another word.<p>

"tv? MORE TV?" Melinda said. Munro had to run and catch Melinda before she fell to the ground.

Trying to balance his strength from them before he fell to the ground, Jahmil came and got Melinda. "Thanks dude. Munro said. "No problem".

Jahmil said back. Then Aislinn was coming back to reality after the announcement.

"Did I just?" "Yes, you did" Munro said laughing. Aislinn quickly got up and recovered. "Even though I don't like the music, but the singer is pretty hot" Alicia said.

"Tell me about it!" Aislinn said walking over.  
>"Well boys," Munro said putting his arms on there shoulders, "looks like we got a little competition on our hands!" "Got that right!" Luke said.<p>

"Let's see how so "hot" this "Jordan" is!" Luke announced.

"So be it!" jordy said.

"Everyone go home and in the morning, here, same time, just like another episode of degrassi".

"Munro can you drive me home please? No ride Melinda's already gone to her car." Aislinn said laughing.

"Sure anything for my favorite degrassi star!" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and they walked out. She blushed all the way to his car. 


	2. all love, no blood

On the way home, it was very silent until Munro put on some music.  
>The song "Fragile Bird "from the band, city and colour.<br>"Omg!" she yelled  
>. Which made Munro jump in his seat, "What now? Your favorite song?" he said sounding like a little kid giving her the puppy dog face and batting his eyes.<p>

"Um, yes! Maybe if you stop acting like a little 4 year old Eli maybe I wont yell a lot!" she said laughing.

Munro's p.o.v.

"I could just watch her blab and go on and on for days! She's beautiful. Maybe I should go for it?" Munro questioned his self ignoring everything around him.

"MUNRO! Mr. Munrezzy? Are you there? Earth to Munro!" she yelled laughing.

"Huh? What? Yeah?" I said blabbering like an idiot. "You passed my house silly!" she said.

"Oh! Did I? Sorry..." I said still going. "Are you ganna try to kidnap me? I have a phone you know!" He ignored her by singing along to the song.

_"All that I can do_

_Is hope she makes it through, through the night, through the night_

_These cold nightmares_

_They make her worse for where_

_Lost in the dark_

_She's got a heavy heart_

_And when she wakes_

_In her fragile state_

_When she calls my name_

_Hoping that I keep her safe…"_

"Com on ace!" I said. She sang along to until we got to our destination.

"Um why are we at our old middle school?" she asked. "Just follow me". I said. I got out the car and over to her side to open the door for her.  
>She blushed, and I just smiled away! I came from behind her and covered her eyes.<p>

"Oh! A surprise!" she said giggling. I took her to the side of the school and crawled threw the window. "Take my hands" I said guiding her through. "Ok open." I said.

Aslinn's p.o.v.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the old pool. But the memories started coming back.

"You do remember what happed here right?" I asked shakingly.

He could tell that it was no way of going in there for me.

"I know. I was the one who saved you. You almost drowned from those mean little dumbasses but, I, only the age of 5, jumped in and got you".

He said smiling. He took of his jacket, and shoes and socks and jumped in. how crazy he was for doing that." That waters like below 20 degrees and your in there? Crazy boy!" I said.

"Crazy hot teen "I said under my breath. "Well you were crazy enough to let me drive past your house and here, so…" he said swimming to the edge where I was standing. I jumped back.

'If you even think about pulling me in, I will… kick you will this heel! "I said holding up my foot.

"Ouch! That hurtful?" he said swimming under the water.

"Maybe!" I whispered. Then I kicked off my heels and took of my jacket and jumped in.

It was cold but I opened my eyes to see Munro laying there, just floating. I (tried) to swim over and grabbed his arms.

He yelled funnily.  
>I burst out laughing.<p>

"Seriously?" he said laughing.  
>He swam over and pulled me towards him. As close as we were, he crushed his lips to mine. It was long and indeed I didn't want to let go! But, he did and we just burst out laughing.<p>

Then we heard a loud bang and turned around. 'Hey! What are you kids doing her? I'm calling the cops!" the old man said. I let go of Munro and got my things and lodged out the window.

"Munro!' I yelled then lended out my hand for him to grave on to. He caught it and we just stated running for our lives.  
>We got to the car just in time before the cops came. As we drove off, it was silent again.<br>"That was close "He said smiling.  
>"If you got caught then I don't know what I would do but just never mind".<br>I said not getting into details. I knew he wanted to respond but, just stayed quiet.  
>Then, we pulled up in front of my house. He got out still soak and wet, and opened the door for me I got out and leaned against the car.<br>I pulled his lips to mine for the final good night kiss.  
>Then all I heard was "mom ace is kissing a guy!" "What guy she's kissing? Hello Munro! "I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Mom!" I yelled. Munro turned to face my mom from the window.  
>"Well hello Mrs. Paul!" he said laughing." Get my daughters lipstick of your face dear.'<br>She yelled back. 'I got to go.'

I said disappointed. "me to, call me; got my number, bye" he said walking away but I pulled him back for one more but, he teased me." Mom, behind me, got to go! "He said. I whipped some of his wet hair from his face and glanced at his eyes.

He let me go, and walked back to his car.

"Seriously mom? In front of Munro" I yelled walking to the house.' Why are you all wet dear," she asked. 'even YOU shouldn't know about it!" I yelled squeaking to my room.


	3. long time, no see

**Just saying, the first two chapters are all lovably, but this is kind of longer, so here. But review please :) OH! I don't own degrassi, nor the song "fragile birds" from city and colour, nor the ready set. And the names switch A LOT. p.s. put it like this, "each one, one by one." Get it yet? Mwah hah ha-ha! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**slinn's p.o.v.**

I woke up 5:00 in the morning.

It was still dark, but I got up even if I felt so drowned out.

I took a shower then put on the out fit Clare had in the firework promo and I did my hair, because of the surprise Munro gave me last night.

Then my phone rang, playing "young forever" from the ready set.

That made me remember what today was. I grabbed my keys and opened my phone to see who it was, it was Munro.

" Hello Mr. Munrezzy." I said.

"You sound happy? Oh yeah, that Jordan kid?" he said."

Of course! But, he can't replace you." I said." Aww" He said.

I could tell he was rolling his eyes over the phone." Need a lift again?" he asked.

"No I have my car, p.s. I don't want to be kidnapped again!" I said.

"Oh, ok. I see how it is. I'm a criminal mastermind now?"

he said trying to sound hurt." Got to go love you!" I said. "Ha, love you too blue eyes. "He said.

Then I hung up. Making my way to the door then to my car to get work. I stopped by Starbucks to get a coffee.

As I was coming in, I meet up with Melinda. 'Hey, what's up with you? You seem cheery?" she said.

I ignored her because my eyes were glued on someone. She followed them to the one and only, Munro Chambers.

"So, did you really go home last night, or to HIS house instead?" she asked. "Let's say he took me to bad memories but turned it into a good one".

I said leaving her standing there, as I walked to him he said, "I know it's you blue eyes." He said turning around to pick me up he kissed me on the cheek and continued to walk. Then, Luke came up from behind us. "Dude, can we talk?" he said. "Sure." Munro said. I kept walking and just meet up with him later, and then I ran up to jordy to tell her the good news.

Munro's p.o.v.

"What's up?" I asked. "so, I see you hooked up with Aislinn?" he asked ." yeah" I said "just making sure , but give her all you have and don't break her heart or let her go to another guy ok?" he said quickly.

"Um, sure?" I said. He kind of freaked me out there, but forget it, big day ahead of me.

" Ok everyone's here, lets get to it then, we will be taking a coach bus to Los Angeles, and meet them there. Everyone aboard!" Stephen said.

I got as close to Ace as I could so we could sit together.

When we got on the bus, I took the seat all the way in the back, and sat by the window, with Aislinn in the aisle.

Daniel sat by Alicia next to us. Before I could even tell Clare that we was on our way, she was already leaning on my chest, in a deep sleep. When i looked up Stephen said,

" just to refresh everyone's memories," he cut on the TV. And once again, the ready set was on... again.

I grunted and pulled out my iPod. And played the song, the one Aislinn likes, and "fragile birds" from city and colour.

"_When she sleep_

_there is a fever dream, yeah_

_It brings a night terror_

_To haunt this fragile bird_

_She speaks in tongues_

_Her words they come undone, yeah  
>and with the way with mind she struggles through the night<em>

_All that I can do  
>is hope she makes it through, through the night, through the night<em>

_These cold nightmares_

_They make her worse for where_

_Lost in the dark_

_She's got a heavy heart_

_And when she wakes_

_In her fragile state_

_When she calls my name_

_Hoping that I keep her safe_

_All that I can do_

_Is hope she makes it through_

_All that I can do_

_Is hope she makes it through_

_Through the night _

_Through the night_

_Through the night_

_Through the night_

_All that I can do_

_Is hope she makes it through_

_All that I can do_

_Is hope she makes it through…."_

Munro was woken up by loud screaming. "What happened?" he asked. "We hit glass, and a body." Stephen said. "Please evacuate the bus." He said. Munro started by waking up Aislinn.

"Blue eyes...BLUE EYES…CLARE!" Munro said. 'What? Wha?" she asked. "We stopped." He took with a deep breath.

When they got off of the bus, everyone was freezing because it was snowing. Munro gave his jacket to Aislinn to warm up. 'Thanks" she said.

When we looked up the street, it was tons of bodies covering the streets. Ace was the first to notice, so she screamed.  
>Then everyone else did when they saw too." Um, everyone get your things were ganna start walking.' Stephen said. When everyone arrived to the house a white van was outside. Now one even cared to look, so they ran inside. The place was so dusty and ghostly like, like it was haunted or something.<p>

Aslinn's p.o.v.

The place was a wreck, but awesome. I turned to find Munro but, he was now where to be found. As I was trying to look around, someone graved my arm. "Hey!" I yelled.

"Sorry." The guy said laughing. Before I knew it, I was talking to the one and only gorgeous, Jordan witzigreuter.

"Omg, no, I'm sorry for, your, look I'm a Hu-, never mind.' I stuttered. "Let me guess, a TRS fan?" he asked looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

I wanted so badly to push that little piece of hair from his face but I caught myself. "i-I got to go". I said walking away.

"Ok, degrassi characters, my name is matt the director of this video, so what I say goes. Now, Eli and Clare you two have to have an argument upstairs, Adam and Fiona, fighting down stairs, and Alli and Dave, just arguing, Bianca and drew, act lovable, and Owen mess up, rip, tear, and spray paint. And the rest just act scared.

" Matt said and walked away. Even though, this meant nothing that went to the song, but at least we were getting paid, ok with me!

"Wait, never mind Clare I need you to hang with Jordan; you know play with him like hid and go seek, just act irresistible. " He said.

"Even though you are". Munro said.

"Where'd you go?" I asked.

" Now where." He said.  
>Everyone took there places and then Jordan, once again graved Clare,<p>

" I thought we talked about this!' I said spinning around.

"Um, you have to go put on make-up and stuff." He said shyly.

" Oh," I said walking up stairs with him. After that we all started to take our places.

Jordan's p.o.v.

I couldn't help but stare at Aslinn's full lips and gorgeous eyes and- "Hey!" Clare said. "Sorry, daydreaming." I said  
>. "Hey, Jordan, where's Jason?" matt asked. "Um, I'm pretty sure that he's up stairs." I said.<p>

"Ill goe and look for him". Aislinn said. I gave her a nice smile as in a "thank you" smile. After 5 minutes, I heard a loud scream. I ran up stairs to the room where Aislinn was sitting, crying.

"What-"before I could finish, Jason's body was hanging from a rope tied around his hands, with his stomach sliced open and his guts all over the floor with red writing on the wall that has the initials "J" and the words " she said she'll follow me to L.A.", I hugged Aislinn, trying to calm her down, then,  
>everyone else ran up to see what the screaming was about , and then they screamed too.<p>

I took Ace down stairs to let her "recover" from what she just seen." It all be ok, just calm down". I said. "Please...j-just h-hold me, p-please". She said crying.

"Guys, where did mun- I Mean Eli go?' Alli said. "Oh my god, where did he go?" she said getting up.

"Eli? Eli where are you?" she yelled. She ran through the house trying to find him.

Munro's p.o.v.

"This place is awesome!" I said to my self. "And so are you." I turned around to find…JULIA?

* * *

><p><strong>how was that? get it NOW? MUAH HA-HA-HA-HA!:)<strong>


	4. chpter 1, 2, and 3 reviews & go overs

**SURPRISE! Just to let you on it, Julia is holding Eli, Munro, on house arrest, Jordan maybe falling for Clare but if she choses him, what will Munro do when he finds out? And remember," Each one, one by one." why did Jason get killed first? Why not one of DEGRASSI'S kids? Why THE READY SET'S? Read, and reread that sentence my friends. REVIEW! And tell me how should Aislinn go to, and who do you thing is the next victim. 'If they weren't told, they may already be gone. And the lyrics of fragile bird reread them and the lyrics to ghost of Los Angeles. I think if you put them to the story you will get it. Trust me; it took me a day to figure THAT out! :) But just to help you guys out, her are the lyrics to "fragile bird" and "ghost of Los Angeles". **

**FRAGILE BIRD**

"_When she sleeps__  
><em>_There is a fever dream, yeah__  
><em>_It brings a night terror__  
><em>_To haunt this fragile bird___

_She speaks in tongues__  
><em>_Her words they come undone, yeah__  
><em>_And with the way with mind__  
><em>_She struggles through the night___

_All that I can do__  
><em>_Is hope she makes it through, through the night, through the night__  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/c/city_and_colour/fragile_ ]__  
><em>_These cold nightmares__  
><em>_They make her worse for where__  
><em>_Lost in the dark__  
><em>_She's got a heavy heart___

_And when she wakes___

_In her fragile state__  
><em>_When she calls my name__  
><em>_Hoping that I keep her safe___

_All that I can do__  
><em>_Is hope she makes it through__  
><em>_All that I can do__  
><em>_Is hope she makes it through___

_Through the night _

_Through the night _

_Through the night _

_Through the night_

_all that I can do__  
><em>_is hoping she makes it through__  
><em>_all that I can do__  
><em>_is hope she makes it through__  
><em>_through the night…"_

_GHOST OF LOS ANGELES_

_"And I won't feel your breath on my neck_

_It's like an alarm_

_And I can't love you in this ghost town_

_We're all dead and we're all gone_

_And I haven't called you up and pulled you_

_And I hear you're all alone_

_But it can't be love if you keep asking_

_You keep asking_

_I stopped breathing_

_Will you catch me now?_

_Let me down_

_You take over baby can I miss my flight_

_And I come back to you tonight_

_Is someone out there?_

_Don't say that you're the only lonely one_

_You know I'm the one who set the sun_

_Oh dear_

_Collaborate our fears_

_Another turn out here away_

_Oh you could never let me down_

_I got the feeling that I let you down_

_I stopped breathing_

_Will you catch me now?_

_Let me down_

_You take over baby can I miss my flight_

_And I come back to you tonight_

_Is someone out there?_

_You are the loneliness_

_But I'm in my hotel bed_

_See I think of you all of the time_

_And when you swore I should pray you were right_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm never alone_

_Like I can feel you moving through my bones_

_And you're not when you're sleeping_

_Cause everyone's dreaming_

_We're all under the same moon_

_She said I'll follow you to LA_

_She said I'll follow you to LA_

_She's ganna follow you to LA_

_To LA, yeah_

_I stopped breathing_

_Will you catch me now?_

_Let me down_

_You take over baby can I miss my flight_

_And I come back to you tonight_

_Is someone out there?_

_Don't stop breathing_

_Cause we're alive_

_And we'll get by_

_I'll come over baby can I miss my flight_

_And I come back to you tonight_

_Is someone out there?_

_I turn my terror to the words I don't remember_

_Where I've been I come around_

_I come around (I come around)_

_You spun my mind around so fast_

_Do you recall the things I asked?_

_Baby I'll be there…" _

**I also found another song that might match….from city and colour again.**

_**DAY OLD HATE**_

_So let's face it this was never what you wanted_

_But I know it's fun to pretend_

_Now blank stares and empty threats_

_Are all I have, they're all I have._

_So drown me and if you can_

_Or we could just have conversation._

_And I fall, I fall, I falter_

_But I'll find you before I drift away_

_Now you still speak of day old hate_

_Though your whole world has gone up into flames_

_And isn't it great to find that you're really worth nothing_

_And how safe it is to feel safe._

_So drown me and if you can_

_Or we could just have conversation._

_And I fall, I fall, I falter_

_But I'll find you before I drift away_

_The things we do just to stay alive_

_The things we do just to stay alive_

_The things we do just to stay alive_

_The things we do just to keep ourselves alive._

_**READ, AND REREAD.**_


	5. demons in my view

**Sorry for letting you wait, HUGE writers block. So my cable was cut off, because my mom FORGOT to pay the bill, and degrassi right around the corner. (4 days to go! WOOW!)BUT,THAT SUCKS. But will update more and a little faster now ! Anyway, to the story! **

* * *

><p>Eli's P.O.V.<p>

"Still looking like the same you." She said rolling her fingers on my jacket.

I was frozen in my steps. That's when Clare came beating against the door. "Eli baby open the door!" she screamed.

Julia growled at the sound of her voice. "No ones getting out of here alive!" that's when she ripped the corner of my shirt and bit into my neck. I screamed in pain.

Clare's P.O.V.

Finally I got in, at the sight of my boyfriend getting eaten alive. "Eli!' I yelled I tried running towards him but Jordan grabbed me by my waist, I broke apart but then Dave got me. 'let me go!" I yelled.

Jordan ran to Eli's side and pulled the unknown Stanger off.

When she turned around she was dripping blood from her mouth.

Then she graved Jordan who was trying to lift Eli to his feet.

"JORDAN LOOK OUT!" I yelled, but it gave me no luck. She bit Jordan too. He screamed in pain.

I elbowed Dave in the mouth to let me go, and ran to Jordan and slapped the girl.

When she looked at me, I knew who she was. "JULIA?" I screamed. She pushed me and I flew into the wall.

It knocked the wind out of me. As I was trying to catch my breath, she started laughing like she didn't feel anything at all.

The cut from my ring I gave her, it just faded like she didn't get hit at all.

"Silly Clare, your boyfriend and Jordan will no longer live here, because there coming to hell, with me. You see, I've bit them so they have my venom, so they," she lifted her arms and black and red wings grew from her back.

"Will become my demons" she said smiling with blood still leaking from his mouth. Then turned to Jordan and Eli.

"Looks like when you both get into "form" let's say, you both will be taken away by my demons. Well, you can go to hell with me, or stay here under one condition; you both or just one of you can kill Clare."

She said smiling. Then she started walking back and forth with her red and black heels.

"But, it's not that easy, when the sky turns red and the wind goes silent, I will be back, for your decision.

"Like ill go with you, you dumb bitch." Eli said holding his neck. She smiled and leaned over him. "Mm, harsh words, I like it. Feisty Hu?" she said the Eli spit blood in her face.

She reacted by wiping it of and picking him up by his neck. "Like I said, you're coming with me." She said then turned to Jordan. "But you, you can kill Clare".

She said leaning over him. "never, ill leave to hell than kill Clare, or" he spit out blood on the side of her then said," kill the bitch that's standing over me." He said then smiled at her.

She lost her smile and put her hand on Jordan's arm and crushed it. He yelled, but she just smiled at him.

Then turned back to me. "Kill of be killed." She said.

Then she dragged her finger across the floor and opened the portal to hell and jumped in, letting her demons fly into the house and disappear into the sealing.

I ran to Jordan's side and ripped part of his shirt and wrapped it around his wound, but it disappeared.

I checked Eli's to but, his disappeared. He was still coming back to reality when he found no bit mark on his neck.

Finally Mr. Simpson came in. "everyone go down stairs" he said.

Dave was still realizing what he had just seen. "Dave don't sit there like a jackass help me!" I yelled. He got up and ran to my side to help Eli.

When we got down stairs, Dave, Fiona, Alli, Drew, Bianca, Fitz, Owen, Mr. Simpson, and the rest of TRS was all waiting for us.

Andy and Keegan came to grave Jordan, and Fitz and Owen to grave Eli.

"Looks like somebody fucked you two up." Owen said

. "Ignoring that comment, I will go to the kitchen to find something to help us call 911. "What happened to everyone's cell phones?" I asked.

"well, Owen scared the shit out of me when we were on our way over here, and it flew out the window, so I broke his in half for revenge, and the rest of these shit heads left there's on the bus." Bianca said crossing her arms.

Alli was about to bitch slap Bianca, but drew held her back. "Let me go drew!" she yelled. He didn't want to get punched so he let go.

Everyone laughed at his reflex when he dropped her.

Mr. Simpson was walking through the kitchen look for the phone. "Were is it?" he said to himself. When he was half way in the kitchen, he was caught by some figure, it was choking him.  
>As he was trying to catch his breath, the figure took a finger and used its long nail to cut open his throat. He started choking on his own blood. "Warn Jordan and Eli "times ticking." It said. Then he turned around and walked to the group of teens.<p>

When he got back, all of them stared in fear. The girls, including Dave and Adam, screamed.

He got closer to Jordan and Eli and said.

"Sky is red and wind is silent time is ticking…" before he could finish, he fell forward, dead on Eli and Jordan.

* * *

><p><strong>You may wait AGIN! MUAHAHAH! (Not as long though) !<strong>


End file.
